


Always Wanting More

by Denois



Series: NurseyDex Week 2018 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bedsharing, Getting Together, Jokes about potential violence, M/M, Mutual Pining, canon typical language, nurseydex week 2018, roomsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15345465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: NurseyDex Week Day 2 - Roomsharing/BedsharingAfter Dex kisses Nursey at a kegster, they avoid each other until a roadie the next weekend.It would be fine, except the hotel oversold their rooms with two beds and now Nursey and Dex have to share a king.





	Always Wanting More

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to B_frizzy for the beta!

It was less than a week after that fateful kegster. Dex wanted to blame Alannah Myles for recording that sultry song, or Holster for including it in the play list. 

But he knew he only had himself to blame. For ignoring the crowds and dancing. For pretending for just a moment that he was both someone with confidence and someone who Nursey would want to kiss. 

Days of practices without meeting each other’s eyes. A stiff and uncomfortable bus ride. And now he’s standing in the doorway to a room with one king size bed.

“Move your ass, Poindexter. Some of us don’t want to stand in the hall all night.” Nursey’s whine was almost a relief. It was the first thing he’d said since the kegster.

“I gotta go talk to Lardo.” Dex dropped his bag inside the door and then spun on his heel to head down the hall. 

Dex banged on the door to Lardo’s room. He could hear her moving around, which probably meant she was trying to be heard, the walls weren’t that thin here. But she still made him wait for nearly five minutes before opening the door. 

“What the hell Lardo. Why’s there only one bed in our room?” Dex asked as soon as she appeared in the doorway.

“Oh, yeah. The hotel overbooked their double queen rooms, I guess. I figured the most fair thing to do was just randomly mix in the keys for the king rooms so it was completely impartial who got them.” She looked up at him with a blank face. “Sometimes it happens. Get to bed, team breakfast in the morning at 7.”

The door shut in his face. Dex knocked again.

“Oh, it’s you again. I thought we agreed that you should go to bed.”

“Lardo, I need for you to reassign our room.” Dex knew he probably looked desperate, but he was beyond caring.

“Sorry, I can’t do that. It would completely undermine the fairness of the random selection. You could try seeing if anyone else wanted to trade, but you should know I’m already in a single bed room, as are Ransom and Holster and Ollie and Wicks and Chowder and Holly. Goodnight, Dex.” The door shut again.

Dex let his head thud against the wall a few times. There was no way around it. Chowder and Holly had been talking about working on their Chinese homework on the bus, which means none of the people mentioned would want to trade rooms with him. And those were the only ones likely to do a complete room swap as well. 

By the time Dex got back to the room, Nursey had not only already put his bag on the luggage rack, but had also changed and was laying on the far side of the bed, head on the satin scarf he always brought for the pillow, back towards the room. 

Dex sighed and picked up his own bag to throw into the corner near the open side of the bed. He’d finished in the bathroom and was climbing into bed himself, quietly to try to avoid disturbing Nursey when Nursey spoke.

“She wouldn’t let you change rooms, huh?” Nursey’s voice was soft, but not gentle. It hurt.

“That’s not what I went to talk to her about.” It was the truth. It hadn’t even occurred to him until after she made it clear that it wasn’t possible. He just wanted them to be in a room with two beds.

“Yeah, right.” Nursey’s snort was not flattering.

“I went to ask if we could change to a room with two beds. That’s all. But apparently this hotel really sucks at knowing what rooms they have. Anyone that would have traded us and been ok sharing is already sharing a bed.”

“Don’t get your boxers in twist, bro. I’m not going to invade your space or anything.” Nursey’s voice was back to cutting.

“I guess I could ask Holster to trade. He probably wouldn’t mind spooning with you. But then he’d probably think that I was just trying to spoon with Ransom and we’d have to fight or something.” Dex was trying for levity. He didn’t want to end up fighting with Nursey again.

“Scared, huh?”

Maybe it was working. “Chyeah. He’s a giant! He’d win of course. Ransom would never agree to spoon with me after seeing me fail so spectacularly to fight for his affection. I’d get some good hits in, though. My brother taught me to fight dirty.”

Dex pauses to sigh dramatically. “Ransom would doctor all of Holster’s injuries and comfort him. You’d just tell me to sleep in the tub or something. Maybe throw some ice at me. Coaches would be pissed, especially with the game tomorrow. Somehow you and Ransom would have to make a d-line together while Holster and I sat on the bench, injured and moments away from fighting again.”

“Is that how it would go?” Nursey’s voice sounded like he was smiling.

“Yep. Of course, eventually Ransom would get tired of Holster fighting all the time and then you two would run off together. Holster and I would be left alone, probably have to join a monastery.”

“So the alternative to you being in this bed is that I’d get to spend the night with Holster and then eventually run away with Ransom? Maybe you should go ask to trade.” 

It was Dex’s turn to snort in the dark. “Whatever. Goodnight asshole.”

“Night, Poindexter.”

* * *

At some point in the night, Dex woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. The room was dark and when he glared at the bedside alarm it looked like it was around 3 am. He couldn’t figure out what had woken him, since he didn’t need to pee and he was perfectly comfortable. 

Then he felt the arm around his waist squeeze tighter and the breath against his neck. A faint smile curved his lips and he nuzzled back into the chest behind him, laying his arm over the one on his waist.

* * *

When the alarm blared from Nursey’s phone, Dex startled awake, comfortable but decidedly alone and cold. He thought he remembered being a little spoon, but shook his head. He had probably just dreamt that, wishful thinking. He closed his eyes and listened as Nursey cursed sleepily at the phone until it was finally quiet.

Nursey always liked to snooze a bit, so Dex wasn’t worried about getting ready just yet. He wiggled a little in the blankets and pillow, hoping to maybe drift back to the dream he’d had earlier.

An arm slid over his waist and pulled him back slightly and Dex smiled in appreciation for his subconscious giving him the nice dream again.

When a nose pressed into his neck and nuzzled, and the hand on his waist started tracing circles on his stomach, Dex startled and pulled away, rolling onto his back and staring at Nursey’s sleep softened face.

“Mmm. No Dexy, stay.” Nursey’s hand pulled at his hip ineffectually. 

Not a dream then. Dex swallowed thickly. Nursey’s brow furrowed has he kept trying to pull at Dex and made no progress. 

Finally, Dex rolled over into Nursey’s arms, facing him now, and proceeded to tangle his own arms and legs up with Nursey’s.

Nursey’s eyes fought to open and he blinked sleepily at Dex. “Oh, good. I like this dream.”

Dex leaned forward and pressed his lips to Nursey’s cheek while squeezing his hip. “Not a dream.”

“Chyeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Swawesome.”

 

They were only a little late for team breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> I love kudos and comments, and also you can throw me asks at [SexyDexyNurse on tumblr](%E2%80%9Csexydexynurse.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
